Master Mago
by Arenka
Summary: Al final de la época de los humanos, empezaron a surgir algunos con habilidades únicas; desde controlar el fuego, hasta lanzar bolas de energía, eran muy pocos pero fueron formando familias ocultando sus poderes, pero un día. Todo cambio. ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

 **Esta historia estaba almacenada en una de mis libretas durante casi año y medio y las pospuse por razones conocidas :v pero ahora después de leer "5 Elementos" y eso me dio más ideas :D**

 **Así que sin más preámbulos, disfruten de su lectura.**

* * *

" _Al final de la época de los humanos, empezaron a surgir algunos con habilidades únicas; desde controlar el fuego, hasta lanzar bolas de energía, eran muy pocos pero fueron formando familias ocultando sus poderes, pero un día. Todo cambio._

 _La humanidad se vio sometida por estos nuevos "súper humanos", obligándolos a servirles, en un mundo lleno de tiranía, tortura y muerte, hasta que…otros dieron inicio a la resistencia, mostrando que ellos no eran los únicos con habilidades, la guerra estallo donde por un tiempo no parecía haber ganador, hasta que un día los de la resistencia descubrieron una manera de ganar, inventando una manera de ganar que tal vez era riesgosa pero eficiente._

 _El Conjuro dio inicio cuando el líder bajo la guardia, solo siete personas pudieron lograrlo con éxito y así volver esclavos a esos maleantes a quienes le ganaron la guerra._

 _El tiempo paso y los que iniciaron la guerra les servían a los ganadores, con el tiempo ambos lados iban formando familias, pero el conjuro nunca desapareció, por lo cual la familia perdedora siguió sirviendo generación tras generación_

 _Y así hasta el día de hoy."_

—Eso es lo más aburrido que he escuchado—hablo el pequeño infante de apenas diez años, cabello castaño claro, y grandes ojos almendrados

— ¡Kevin!—grito la anciana quien momentos atrás narraba la historia, su rostro siendo cubierto por un rebozo negro

— ¿Qué?—puso sus manos detrás de su nuca desinteresadamente—lo siento, pero no me creo semejante bazofia, mira que ganar por un conjuro ¿Quién hace eso? Eso es una porquería y no es para nada creíble—su cejas se fruncieron mirando hacia el otro extremos de esa destartalada casa ¿Cuántos años tenía si mantenimiento?—Además—prosiguió al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos— ¿Quién "Invento" el conjuro? ¿Cómo supo hacerlo? Eso no es muy creíble—

La anciana suspiro cansada y molesta, sus manos arrugadas y huesudas apuntaron al joven niño

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú, quien eres parte de la familia que invento el conjuro—

El joven Kevin iba a decir algo, pero un grito lejano le hizo callar, no creyendo que tan rápido fuera a buscarlo

— ¡Hermano!—se volvió a escuchar el grito

—Me tengo que marchar—anuncio levantando su mochila del polvoriento suelo, se despidió de la anciana con un movimiento de manos

—Les mandas saludos a tus padres—el chico asintió sonriendo gentilmente, dirigiéndose a paso tranquilo a la salida

— ¿Sabes que no entiendo?—pregunto mientras abría la puerta de esa fría y oscura casa, la anciana se mantuvo callada por unos segundos, confundida por la pregunta, negó sutilmente al tiempo que un suave "No" salía de sus labios arrugados y secos

El chico se giró para afrontar a la anciana

—No entiendo cómo es que los que en primer lugar fueron malos, son ahora las personas más amables, tontas, ingenuas y risueñas que conozco—la anciana rio por lo bajo, quizá temiendo que una carcajada termine por derrumbar su casa

—Olvidas "Gruñones, amargados y mandones"—ahora fue el turno del niño en reír

—Si también eso—

— ¡Hermano!—el castaño suspiro al notar que el grito cada vez era más cerca

—Nos vemos—Salió corriendo del lugar, corrió en busca de su hermano menor.

No tardó en encontrarlo en el parque de ese pequeño y famoso pueblo, su hermano al parecer se había cansado y se había sentado bajo la sombra del árbol "ancestral" donde se decía el gran "Master Mago" murió

Su hermano que siempre tenía una sudadera naranja y una bufanda cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, solo dejando ver esos hermosos ojos azules que había heredado de sus ancestros, el castaño ignoro cuan adorable se veía su hermano menor sentado en el césped y frunció el ceño

— Kenny—su voz sonó seria y vio como el pequeño cuerpo se tensaba— ¿Qué haces aquí solo?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos e intentando mirar severamente

— ¡No estoy solo!—rugió en su defensa, Kevin se sorprendió, normalmente a su hermanito no se le entendía nada cuando hablaba

—Ah, ¿No?—pregunto confundido, miro a su alrededor y no encontró nada

—No—el pequeño se paró de su asiento—estoy contigo—sonrió (o eso creyó Kevin), el castaño suspiro cansado

—Vámonos a casa ¿Quieres?—le sujeto la mano para comenzar a caminar, pero el menor la retiro de inmediato, provocando que el mayor se extrañara

—No, no quiero ¿Vamos a la casa de los Stotch?—pregunto haciendo un puchero adorable (o eso creía, la verdad esa bufanda dejaba todo a la imaginación)

—Está bien ¿Quieres ver a tu novia?—sonrió pícaramente a lo cual Kenny frunció el ceño

—No, solo quiero—el menor suspiro frustrado— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! mejor vayamos a casa—le tomo de la mano "tirando" del mayor quien estaba reprimiendo la risa.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

 ** _~Dos largos años transcurridos~_**

— ¡Vamos mojón! No tengo todo el maldito tiempo del mundo—gruño una niña castaña de ojos azules, con extraños aparatos de metal rodeando su cara, no aparentaba más que tan solo doce años

—Pero Shelly…no creo poder—hablo nerviosamente el niño frente a ella de aproximadamente ocho años, de piel morena, ojos azules más oscuros que el de la chica y cabello negro sobresaliendo de su gorro azul con pompón rojo

— ¡Si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo!—rugió la chica con su paciencia agotada, el niño tembló en su lugar

—Bien—suspiro rendido— ¡Ahí voy!—el chico saco un pequeño cuchillo dentro de sus ropa, corriendo hacia la chica exclamando un grito de guerra, la joven sonrió triunfante, el pequeño se acercó a la mayor atacando a diestra y siniestra…la mayor esquivaba sin problemas

— ¡Déjate de juegos!—grito al tiempo que le daba una patada al mocoso que le dio de lleno en la cara, lanzándolo unos cuantos metros lejos, un árbol fue destruido en el proceso…la castaña agradeció haber decidido entrenar en la parte trasera de la casa

— ¡Ah! ¡Shelly, eso dolió!—se quejó el niño quien tenía la ropa rasgada y de su rostro brotaba sangre, las lágrimas en los ojos del menor provoco que la chica girara los ojos fastidiada

—Deja de quejarte de mí entrenamiento—

— ¡Pe-pero!—

— ¡Nada de peros!—su grito provoco que varias aves salieran volando de sus escondites— ¡Stanley!—llamo ella con voz furiosa—Debes mejorar, tu defensa es débil sin mencionar que atacas por atacar, no piensa en una estrategia solo te lanzas…y si sigues así no duraras ni un minuto en una batalla verdadera—el pelinegro asintió al tiempo que tomaba posición de batalla, el joven Stan jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero admiraba a su hermana mayor quien era temida, fría, calculadora y sobre todo inteligente y muy bella…pero si alguien pregunta.

¡Él no pensaba nada!

— ¡Stan!—gritaron a la distancia, lo cual causo que la castaña bufara molesta

—Se acabó el entrenamiento—dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa, el menor se apresuró a ir al pequeño estanque que su familia tiempo atrás había creado, el cual estaba detrás de la casa junto a muchas plantas creciendo a su alrededor, como si se tratara de un lugar mágico

Pero eso le importaba poco al menor, quien apresuradamente comenzó a limpiarse la sangre del rostro

— ¡Stan!—el grito cada vez era más cerca

— ¡Atrás de la casa!—grito una vez que vio que la sangre ya no brotaba de su nariz, muchos pensarían que había tenido suerte de que su nariz no se haya roto o sus dientes caídos. Pero la verdad es que por tanto golpe su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado y vuelto resistente.

— ¡Stan!—detrás del grito el pelinegro al fin pudo ver a su amigo, de su misma edad con una ushanka verde, abrigo naranja y pantalones azules, el recién llegado corrió hacia él y le abrazo, dejando al pelinegro ligeramente perplejo

— ¿Q-que ocurre Kyle?—pregunto tratando de no sonar nervioso, el niño se separó ligeramente mirándole con esos enormes orbes verdes y llorosos, Stan se preocupo

—Hoy traerán a quien será mi hermano—

El joven pelinegro casi suspira de alivio, por todo ese tiempo creyó que había ocurrido algo más problemático

—Vamos Kyle, siempre quisiste un hermano—le animo al tiempo que le separaba y limpiaba las lagrimas

—Sí, pero—

— ¡Hey mojón!—sus palabras fueron cortadas, Stan pensó que tal vez lo que su amigo tenía que decir hubiera sido muy importante…y ahora ya no lo sabía.

Kyle se estremeció y como por instinto se escondió detrás de su mejor amigo, quien a su vez palideció al ver a su hermana más furiosa que nunca

— ¿P-pero que haces? ¡A ti no te hace nada!—reprendió intentando que nadie más a parte de ellos dos escuchara la conversación, su cuerpo no se movió a pesar de las señales de peligro que su hermana representaba

—P-pero no quita que sea atemorizante—le dijo mientras se aferraba del brazo ajeno, la castaña ya estaba cerca y su ceño se frunció. Ambos infantes se abrazaron con temor

—Tenemos que irnos, tus padres te están buscando—

—P-pero yo—

—Dije vámonos—corto la chica mirando con molestia al joven de ojos verdes, el de Ushanka trago grueso, en su verde mirada se veía que diría algo que los pondría en peligro a ambos…Stan conocía lo terco que podía llegar a ser su amigo a veces

— ¿Te-te parece si yo lo llevo?—pregunto, esperando que eso fuera la solución, su hermana le miro sin expresión alguna, causándole cierto estremecimiento

—Eso no me molestaría—aseguro, pero antes de que ambos niños comenzaran a festejar agrego—Pero, Yo soy su guardiana…así que debo ser yo quien lo lleve Si o Si—

—Entonces…llevemos a Stan—ordeno Kyle

— ¿Por qué haría eso?—la chica se cruzó de brazos mirando severamente al mocoso

—Porque soy tu jefe ¿Recuerdas?—la sonrisa superior en los labios de su amigo no se rompió ni aunque tuvo a la chica cara a cara…Stan debía admitir que su amigo a veces era temerario. O muy tonto.

—No te creas tanto mojón—le sonrió la castaña con maldad, el chico no supo si ponerse a llorar o abrazar de nueva cuenta al pelinegro

—Por favor Shelly—suplico su hermano, la mayor suspiro rendida

—Bien, pero apresúrense.

* * *

La casa de los Broflovski era de dos pisos, el pórtico tenía una fachada medieval, como algunas casas tiempo atrás, antes del "Día después de mañana" como se le llamaba al tiempo después de que la guerra finalizara.

Stan iba a un lado de su amigo, quien parecía un poco triste, sujeto su mano intentando brindarle paz, escucho un "Marica" detrás de ellos que bien sabía que era de su hermana, intento ignorarla…Kyle no tardo en apretarle suavemente la mano, lo cual causo que sonriera.

—Llegamos—anuncio Shelly no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a los dos niños, quienes entendieron y muy a su pesar soltaron la mano ajena

…

Kyle había repudiado a su nuevo hermano de una forma fría, su madre le reprendió y solo consiguió que su primogénito corriera hacia su habitación, Stan no tuvo que pensarlo, corrió detrás de su amigo y entro antes de que la puerta fuera azotada

Kyle tuvo una rabieta, gritaba de vez en cuando cuanto odiaba a su hermano

Stan miraba detenidamente los movimientos de su amigo, pensando internamente si así había actuado Shelly cuando supo que él llegaría

Aunque claro

Shelly y él compartían lazos de sangre, y por lo que sabía Kyle e Ike no compartían la misma sangre

-Adoptado-

Eso es lo que le había dicho Shelly

En las familias de alto cargo como la de los Broflovski, McCormick, Donovan, Pirrup, Tweak, Field y Stevens

Quienes según el conjuro aun latente ellos eran las familias que habían ganado la guerra, por lo tanto, NO debían tener más de dos guardianes para protegerlos, un ejemplo seria, su papá, cuidaba al papá de Kyle, lo mismo pasaba con su mamá. Por lo tanto Kyle no debía tener a Shelly y a él cuidándolo, eso era una violación al tratado de paz en cada familia, por lo tanto, la familia Broflovski debía encontrar a un niño digno de ser parte del conjuro…los cuales eran pocos y realmente eran difíciles de encontrar.

Stan era muy joven…y realmente nadie sabía cómo había niños con el poder de soportar el del conjuro que no fueran de las familias "sagradas" como se les conocía

* * *

Kyle por su parte estaba molesto…acostado en la cama boca abajo y abrazando su almohada con fuerza

—No lo quiero, no lo quiero—gruñía con fuerza, Stan no entendía la rabieta de su amigo…y Shelly rodo los ojos molesta, tanto por el drama del pelirrojo como por la inocencia de su hermanito

—Él marica este está molesto porque el nuevo miembro de la familia te tendrá a ti, como él me tiene a mi ¿Entiendes?—Kyle aventó su almohada justo en la cabeza de su guardián aun no "contratado" sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo mostrando la furia (o vergüenza) que mostraba

— ¿Es así?—pregunto Stan sorprendido, Kyle no tuvo más que asentir viéndose expuesto ante su amigo, Stan se acercó a su amigo del alma sentándose a un lado de él, acariciando el rojo cabello del chico, Shelly gruño saliendo de esa habitación llena de una atmosfera marica y amorosa—Kyle, aun cuando tenga a alguien que proteger…yo nunca dejare de estar para ti, eres mi amigo y eso nadie lo cambiara…ni siquiera un contrato ¿Entiendes?—

—Pero…yo…yo te quería a ti como mi guardián, no es justo que él te tenga…él ni siquiera te conoce—

—Él aun es un bebe…tal vez pase mucho tiempo hasta que me obliguen a separarme de ti…pero incluso si ese momento llegara; sé que Ike no permitiría que me aleje—

—Ike tiene tres años Stan—

—El contrato se hace a los dieciséis años Kyle…nos falta mucho tiempo—El pelirrojo recargo su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, causándole un sonrojo al pelinegro

—Intentare ser amable con él…pero no aseguro que me vaya a caer bien—

Todos sabemos cómo terminaran las cosas para este par de hermanos

 ** _Continuara…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

 ** _~Dos años transcurridos…nuevamente~_**

— ¡Muy bien chicos, las clases comenzaran en un instante!—el profesor Garrison derrochaba buen humor…solo que en su salón designado no había ni un alma, la molestia volvió a él

El lugar designado para dar clases era enorme, una mansión con un patio gigantesco donde el césped era tan verde, los árboles que estaban ahí crecían tan cerca que parecía un bosque (y tal vez lo era), la fuente y los caminos empedrados que se dirigían a varias zonas del lugar, donde podían tomar su desayuno, practicar esgrima…pasarla cómodamente sin preocuparse por el exterior.

Pero aunque la vista enamorara sus estudiantes sabían que solo era una jaula de oro, un lugar donde los explotaban mentalmente y físicamente para ser buenos estudiantes…aunque hacían de todo menos estudiar.

—Aun no entiendo ¿¡Porque nos obligan a esto!?—grito un chico castaño de diez años de edad, su cabello castaño desordenado y esos ojos cafés empañados en lagrimas

—No seas quejica Clyde—se quejó la rubia rizada y hermosos ojos azules

—Ya, no molestes tanto Bebe—el llamado burlón proveniente de atrás le hizo reír divertida, la chica miro al recién llegado, con su cabello rojo y rizado que normalmente estaba oculto y esos ojos verdes que de cierta forma eran atrayentes y más por su piel blanca

—Vaya, vaya, que sexy te ves hoy—el pelirrojo se tensó al sentir como alguien lo agarraba por la cintura, bufo molesto mientras fruncía el ceño por la acción del recién llegado

—No jodas Kenny—gruño al tiempo que se colocaba su ushanka, Kenny sonrió (o eso sospecharon pues el chico siempre cargaba esa capucha, lo que impedía ver sus reacciones)

Un ladrido sobrenatural hizo que el encapuchado soltara rápidamente al pelirrojo, el cual sonrió con sorna

— ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Que no me mate! ¡Gah!—

—Tranquilo Tweek, no nos matara—la voz de dos personas aproximándose hizo que los chicos miraran a los rubios, los cuales tenían la misma estatura, y a simple vista parecían dos polos opuesto, pues mientras uno tenía su cabello rubio revuelto y una vestimenta desarreglada, con ojos entre amarillo verdoso, el otro tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros y perfectamente peinado y su vestimenta era pulcra y ojos miel

— ¡Hola Pip, Tweek!—saludo animadamente Kenny

—Yo que tu no haría eso—Dijo otro rubio saliendo de la nada con un libro en la mano y una mirada azulada que denotaba furia, Kenny bufo aburrido

—Por favor Gregory, si Kenny no ha aprendido las doce veces anteriores ¿Qué te hace creer que entenderá esta vez?—hablo con burla el profesor Garrison.

Todos miraron al profesor sorprendidos

— Y usted ¿¡De donde coño salió!?—preguntaron todos, con excepción de Tweak, quien solo grito y Pip

— ¿¡Porque carajos se sorprenden conmigo y no con ese!?—pregunto escandalizado señalando a Gregory

—Él hace eso todos los días—anuncio Clyde restándole importancia

— Ya estuvo bien ¡Lárguense a clases!—

— ¿Y si no queremos?—reto Clyde

— Niños malcriados de mierda ¡Váyanse ya!—grito colérico, lo cual hizo que todos corrieran a la mansión/escuela riéndose como desquiciados, el profesor Garrison solo suspiro cansado—Y tu ¡No puedes entrar!—ordeno señalando al perro de medio metro de altura y un pañuelo en el cuello.

 ** _::::.:::: EN OTRO LADO ::::.::::_**

Era un gran patio, un bosque inmenso le rodeaba y cerca de ahí había un rio, en pocas palabras era una zona para "actividades recreativas"

—Empecemos con el entrenamiento de hoy—anuncio un sujeto alto, moreno y de un largo cabello azabache sujeto en una coleta de caballo, ojos verdes y de ropa deportiva

—Oh, salchichas—se quejó un rubio de ojos celestes grandes e inocentes

—Vamos Butters, lo harás bien—le animo el chico de gorro azul y pompón rojo

—Si hermano ¡Anímate!—le hablo una chica rubia idéntica a él, solo que demostraba alegría en vez de inocencia en esos ojos, y su cabello era más largo sujeto en una trenza, decorada con flores blancas

—Ustedes siempre mostrando ese optimismo—hablo un chico de color aproximándose a ellos con paso calmado

—Pensé que estabas acostumbrado a eso Token—hablo burlonamente una chica pelinegra saliendo de detrás de él, su mirada oscurecida brillaban con picardía, lo cual causo que el chico se sonrojara y los demás rieran

—No seas tan malvada Wendy—hablo la rubia aun riendo

—Lo hare en el momento en el que Kenny se te confesé—la chica se sonrojo causando que todos rieran con más fuerza

—Piète Wendy—hablo un castaño con una pala en su espalda

—Christopher nadie te entiende—acuso otro pelinegro con ropas oscuras y ojos tan rojos como la sangre—Vous êtes ennuyeux—

El pelinegro gruño molesto, los demás rieron nuevamente

—Si van a pelear espérense al entrenamiento—hablo el entrenador quien prefería mantenerse al margen

—Ja, lo hare barbacoa—se burló el oji-rojo

—Eso lo veremos—hablo el castaño mirándolo amenazante, Stan frunció el ceño.

—Empecemos—ordeno el profesor comenzando a impacientarse— ¿Dónde carajos esta Craig?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos y mirando alrededor, los chicos se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia

— ¿Qué mierda les importa?—pregunto una voz nasal y monótona, los chicos no supieron de donde apareció el chico

—Llegas tarde—la tranquilidad del maestro a veces era para pensar ¿Les castigaría por eso?

—Pero vine ¿No?—Si, tal vez si los castigue

—El entrenamiento de hoy será un enfrentamiento, no quiero que se contengan ¿Quedo claro?—todos asintieron mirando molestos a Craig—Bien, les daré quince minuto para que se preparen, recuerden, el lugar entero es su arena de combate. Yo les llamare—acto seguido desapareció como si de un ninja se tratara, la molestia de muchos se tornó en una sonrisa maliciosa, en otros solo mostraron calma y en el caso de Butters los nervios volvieron.

Stan se sentó a un lado del rubio nervioso intentando brindarle calma, Marjorine y Wendy comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas, Craig y Christopher se apartaron del lugar para comenzar a fumar tranquilamente, en cambio Damien se acostó en algún lugar para dormir, su jodido padre no le dejo dormir por cosas que no quiere ni recordar ni mencionar, Token saco un libro de bolsillo para distraerse mientras el tiempo estimado aparecía.

No había manera de que ellos calentaran antes de un combate…eran demasiado flojos como para hacer eso.

Los quince minutos transcurrieron tan rápido para la molestia de todos, el profesor se acercaba a la distancia caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos, como si quisiera hacer tiempo para que el tiempo transcurriera y él no pudiera dar más clases de las que jamás daba.

—Bien, los que se enfrentaran son—hizo una pausa dramática, lo que causo que todos se enojaran—Wendy vs Marjorine—las dos chicas se cruzaron de brazos ¿Acaso era porque ambas eran mujeres?—Craig Vs Token—ambos se miraron estoicamente, ambos eran amigos de infancia…eso no cambiaría su decisión de patearle el trasero para ganar—Christopher contra Damien—todos ya lo esperaban, pero los aludidos sonrieron psicóticamente—y bueno, Stan con Butters—el pelinegro se sujetó el puente de la nariz, preferiría pelear contra cualquiera que no fuese su amigo rubio

 ** _Continuara…_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

La sala de estudios era espaciosa, los sofás individuales eran de terciopelo negro, rojo, amarillo e incluso verde, el escritorio del amargado profesor estaba al frente de los sofás, en cada esquina de las cuatro paredes había una planta decorativa, una gran ventana que daba directo a un pequeño y estrecho balcón.

El aire se tornó pesado de repente, los chicos se miraron entre ellos, esperando tal vez que el profesor cambiara de opinión.

Tweek estornudo y las miradas se posaron en él, causándole pánico al pobre chico.

—Por última vez mocosos, solo van a mostrar sus habilidades ¡No a pelear entre ustedes!—

—Pero alguno de nosotros no tiene habilidades "especiales" hacemos lo que todos hacen…solo que mejor—Clyde guiño el ojo coquetamente

—Por supuesto que si niño idiota, sus familias son parte de las siete más importantes, las que tienen mayor poder mágico—hablo molesto, era la quinta vez que repetía eso—al parecer no son los más inteligentes—Los chicos rodaron los ojos—Bien, como sea, empecemos contigo Kyle—el pelirrojo se paró de su cómodo asiento con pesadez, camino hacia el centro del salón, suspiro— ¡Que sea para hoy!—grito el maestro Garrison con molestia, esos mocosos eran un dolor de cabeza

Kyle levanto su brazo izquierdo y el florero del escritorio del vejete comenzó a tambalear, todos contuvieron la respiración, después el escritorio, hasta que comenzaron a levitar

— ¡Guau!—con eso el pelirrojo perdió la concentración, los objetos cayeron rompiendo en el proceso el florero

— ¡Sparky!—grito Kyle

— ¿¡Como carajos entro ese perro!?—Kyle suspiro

—Es mi guardián—lo dijo en un susurro, esperando que nadie le escuchara

— ¿Stan?—pregunto inocentemente Philip

—No—hablo Gregory—Es Shelly—corrigió

—Es el perro de Stan, pero lo manda para protegerme—anuncio sujetándose su ushanka

—Ooooh—fue la exclamación general

— ¿Y cómo ese perrito te protegerá?—pregunto confundido Clyde, acercándose al can; al cachorro se le pusieron los ojos rojos y comenzó a agrandarse, sus dientes sobresalían de sus fauces, las garras eran visiblemente filosos, Clyde trago duro—Oh…era ese perro—

Todos comenzaron a reír, mientras Clyde se alejaba del perro

— ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta Clyde?—pregunto burlona la única chica del grupo

—Bueno, hay que continuar, Gregory—el aludido se paró de su asiento justo cuando Kyle se sentaba y Sparky volvía a su tamaño adorable

—Sorpréndanse—sonrió creídamente, en el salón hubo silencio, los chicos se miraron entre ellos intentando comprender que es lo que estaba haciendo Greg, hasta que la temperatura comenzó a descender, las paredes comenzaron a congelarse, hasta extenderse al techo…comenzando a nevar a los segundos

—Bi-bien h-hecho Greg-Gregory, a-ahora vu-vuelve to-to-todo a la nor-norma-malidad—el rubio se encogió de hombros

—Lo siento, puedo hacer que la temperatura baje…no al revés—Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada

— ¡A cubierto!—el grito de advertencia que dio Clyde, solo poco lo entendieron

Una ráfaga de viento inundo el cerrado salón, las cosas volaron y la única ventana termino rompiéndose, así como la ráfaga comenzó termino

— ¿¡Están todos bien!?—la preocupación de Garrison hubiese sido divertida sino fuera por el momento.

—No lo sé—contesto Kyle confundido— ¡Quítate de encima Sparky!—si bien el cachorro le había protegido de salir volando…no quitaba el hecho de que le estaba aplastando medio cuerpo, claro que su ushanka no había tenido la misma suerte

— ¡Oh no! Lo siento ¡Por favor no me maten!—grito Tweek mientras sus tics se descontrolaban

—Tranquilo Tweek, al que deben matar seria a mí—hablo Gregory calmadamente, a pesar de haber chocado con la pared

—Tenlo por seguro—hablo Bebe totalmente despeinada— ¿Sabes lo que tardare en desenredar mi cabello?—Gregory como el caballero que era le ayudo a levantarse, asegurándose de que no se había hecho daño, los chicos se miraron, miraron el lugar el cual era un desastre y se dieron cuenta que faltaba gente

— ¡Kyle! ¿Podrías echarme una mano?—escucharon la voz de Clyde, pero no le vieron

— ¿Dónde estás?—pregunto Kyle

—Estoy en…no sé, déjame ver—el silencio reino— ¿Ven los escombros?—los chicos asintieron—Bien, estoy en medio de todo eso—los chicos casi dan un grito de espanto ¡Era una montaña de escombros!—Si puedes apresurarte seria genial, el aire está faltando y creo que terminare siendo claustrofóbico—el terror inundo a todos, en cambio el cautivo estaba intentando no sollozar, el pelirrojo comenzó a levitar objeto por objeto, así no correrían el riesgo de que las cosas cayeran encima—una última cosa—

— ¡Mantente en silencio!—grito Bebe, la rubia guardo silencio después, su cabello rubio comenzó a levantarse y sus ojos brillaron en un tono azulado

—Gregory, ayuda a Philip—su voz sonó fantasmagórica—patio—susurro lo último para después desplomarse, Garrison la alcanzo a sujetar.

* * *

Kenny estaba cayendo en pánico, no sabía lo que tenía que hacer y aunque el rubio menor intentaba tranquilizarlo diciéndole que no era nada grave

—Puedo ver tu hueso ¿¡Cómo no va a ser grave!?—La sangre seguía brotando de la pierna casi mutilada del menor—Dioses…Damien me matara, Gregory me matara… ¡Todos me mataran!—se había quitado su capucha desde hace rato, dejando ver esa cabellera larga y desordenada, sus ojos azules viajaban en la parte sangrante del menor a la puerta de la mansión esperando que alguien apareciera ¡Él no sabía curar nada! Si esas cosas le pasaban a él solo comenzaba a regenerarse, nunca les habían pasado cosas malas a los demás—mierda, mierda, mierda—

—Kenny, si no guardas la calma no podrás ayudar—aseguro Pip mientras el solo comenzaba a detener el sangrado

Kenny se cacheteo mentalmente, era cierto, claro que no le sirvió de mucho al rubio con boina.

—Ahí viene Gregory—anuncio Pip, Kenny no tardo en correr hacia el más alto, pues aunque la apariencia y estatura fuera diferente…todos tenían la misma edad

— ¡Gregory! Qué bueno que apareces, necesito de tu ayuda—el aludido se soltó bruscamente del agarre del pervertido, girando para encarar al paranoico chico

—Tweek necesito que vayas al baño y llenes una cantimplora—el chico no entendió mucho el cambio de actitud pero Tweek corrió de nueva cuenta hacia los baños

— ¿Pero qué…—

—Tu camisa esta manchada de sangre ¿Cómo piensas que reaccionaria Tweek?—ese era un buen punto, los dos rubios corrieron hacia el herido—Oh dioses—Gregory se colocó a un lado del rubio herido—Lo siento tanto Pip—el aludido sonrió restándole importancia

—No te preocupes, no fue a propósito—Gregory miro a Kenny

—Kenny necesito que sujetes la pierna de Pip, intenta ponerla en su lugar…Pip no te mentiré, esto te dolerá demasiado—los rubios asintieron

Kenny así lo hizo, Pip emitió un grito adolorido, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, Kenny se disculpó mientras Gregory sacaba un pequeño frasco con agua, Kenny arqueo una ceja confundido, el agua parecía tener vida propia, pues en un tris comenzó a rotar alrededor de la herida del rubio, todos sabían que debían apresurarse antes de que Tweek llegara…o eso se pondría más feo

—El agua no es suficiente—susurro Gregory para sí, miro el césped a su alrededor y aunque no le gustara la idea, no tenia de otra. Extrajo el agua del césped el cual se marchito en el acto, el volumen del agua que rodeaba la herido del menor aumento considerablemente— ¿Esa es sangre de Pip?—pregunto Gregory señalando la capucha del rubio cenizo sin perder la concentración de lo que hacía, Kenny asintió débilmente, Gregory comenzó a extraer la sangre de dicha prenda uniéndola más a la causa de sanación, la sangre comenzó a adentrarse en las heridos del chico, volviendo a circular por el cuerpo del herido

—No lo hagas, guarda tus fuerzas—hablo Gregory al ver que Pip ponía sus manos en el agua

—Sera más rápido si ayudo, además, Tweek no tarda en llegar—Gregory suspiro rendido, las manos del chico se iluminaron de un dorado que no dañaba la vista, al menos no mucho. El agua pronto adquirió ese color.

La pierna comenzó a unirse nuevamente a una mayor velocidad de lo que hacía Gregory por su cuenta, en unos cuantos segundos la pierna estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, la sangre que había empapado el suelo había desaparecido: "Han vuelto donde pertenece" había dicho Gregory ante la mirada de los dos más bajos

— ¡Aquí esta!—el anuncio de Tweek casi les da un infarto, por suerte Kenny se había colocado nuevamente su capucha, cubriendo la sangre que estaba en su camisa…la cual era de él

Los rubios sonrieron como si nada hubiera pasado, debían guardarse ese evento para el bien de Tweek, Kenny se apresuró a quitarle el contenedor del agua, pues por los constantes temblores del chico estaba ya empapado, Gregory extrajo el agua de la ropa de Tweek, llenando nuevamente su frasco.

— ¡Chicos!—el grito a la distancia de Bárbara hizo que todos la miraran, la chica agitaba sus manos mientras corría hacia ellos, los chicos tomaron asiento, atrás de la chica estaba Kyle y el maestro Garrison y un Sparky tamaño bestia con un Clyde en su espalda

— ¿Están bien?—pregunto Kyle sin aliento

—Si ¿Y Clyde?—pregunto Gregory mirando el cuerpo del castaño descansando cómodamente en la gran espalda de Sparky

— ¡Esta muerto!—el grito de Tweek asusto a varios— ¡Y es por mi culpa! ¡Gha! ¡Iré a prisión y ahí me violaran! ¡Demasiada presión!—

—No Tweek, no está muerto…creo, solo esta inconsciente—

—Corriste con suerte Kenny, Caíste de muy alto y no te paso nada, por cierto ¿Qué le paso a la cerca mágica? Pareciera que alguien fue asesinado ahí—Kenny lo asesino con la mirada

—Eso no es lo importante ahora—hablo Bebe un tanto incomoda—chicos, tuve una visión—su semblante serio hizo que varios se preocuparan

— ¿De qué trataba?—pregunto una voz curiosa, miraron hacia ahí y se encontraron con un Sparky sentado y mirándoles con curiosidad…detrás de este un Clyde despierto

— ¡Clyde!—la rubia se abalanzo hacia el castaño— ¡Eres un idiota!—golpeo suavemente el hombro del chico—Nos preocupaste ¿Sabes?—

—Solo a ella—aseguraron Garrison y Kyle al unísono, la chica se sonrojo

—Sí, si lo siento ¡Ahora cuenta!—

Los chicos se sentaron haciendo una rueda, Garrison tuvo que hacerles compañía, pues también quería saber el chisme, la rubia miro a todos los chicos con seriedad, dando una advertencia clara: "No interrumpan o mueren", los chicos harían caso

—La visión era un tanto macabra—casi todos tuvieron que morderse la lengua para no hablar—primero vi a Butters—Kenny se tensó—estaba como en una habitación oscura, no pude reconocerla, después en un parpadeo quien está en la habitación es Philip—el aludido se confundió—lo que más me llama la atención es que…las ropas de ambos se encuentran un tanto deshechas y tienen marcas de haber peleado, pues las heridas que tienen lo demuestran—la chica guardo silencio, mirando de reojo a Kenny quien parecía preocupado, el bello de la chica se erizo al tiempo que se abrazaba a si misma—El caballero del caos regresara—recito como en trance.

Nadie entendió esas palabras, bueno casi nadie, el profesor palideció. Bebe pareció volver en sí, carraspeo un poco—chicos, Butters en mi visión parecía malvado, casi demencial…después mi visión se esfumo. No sé qué más sucede—

— ¿Por qué no eres como los oráculos? ellas por lo menos te lo dicen como poesía y tú debes saber interpretarlas—Gregory estaba bromeando, ciertamente las visiones de Bebe eran más como "una mirada al futuro" tan precisas que asustaba.

— ¿El caballero del caos?—pregunto Clyde intentando saber quién era, pero lastimosamente todos estaban igual

—Más conocido como "El caballero maldito"—

— ¿Y ese es?—preguntaron todos más confundidos

— ¡Niños idiotas! ¿¡Es que acaso no me escuchan cuando narro la historia antigua!?—

—Yo me duermo—aseguro Clyde, todos le dieron la razón

— ¡Que os jodan!—

— ¿Saben? noches atrás tuve un sueño muy extraño…pero si lo analizo con detenimiento podría ser otra visión, tal vez cronológicamente ocurra antes o después de esta—los chicos volvieron su atención en la chica, invitándola a proseguir—En ese "visión" aparecía Stan, está en una mansión…parado en medio de lo que parece ser una sala, hay unas escaleras tapizadas con blanco y una alfombra roja, el piso es igual y parece estar completamente vacía, Stan sube por esas escaleras encontrándose con un pasillo largo y estrecho, hay muchas puertas cerradas y al llegar al final del corredor una persona esta parada en la esquina, las sombras cubren su rostro…por lo que no sé quién es, pero por su vestimenta puede que sea el general de un ejército—

— ¿Por qué dices que ocurre antes o después de la visión de recién?—pregunto Kyle cruzándose de brazos, no entendiendo nada

—Porque Stan es herido por Butters, el cual posee la misma mirada desquiciada—la sangre de varios se congela

— ¿Qué?—

—Oh, lo siento Kyle, no debí decírtelo tan a la ligera, pero eso es lo que ocurre en esa visión o sueño o lo que sea—

— ¿Cuándo ocurre eso?—pregunto Kenny, si bien, las visiones nunca dejaban la hora y fecha del acontecimiento, el rubio no supo porque pregunto

—En ambos casos…los chicos parecían tener dieciséis años…así que aún falta mucho, puede que llegue a tener más visiones para entonces—

—Pero…—

—No hay más que deba añadir—gruño la chica, el aire se tenso

—Supongo que las clases terminan por hoy—anuncio Garrison exhausto, los chicos parecieron salir del trance

— ¿¡Donde coño esta Philip!?—el cielo se oscureció de repente, una llamarada de fuego se creó de la nada, de la cual comenzaron a salir varios chicos

 ** _Continuara…_**


	5. Chapter 5

::::EN OTRO LUGAR…ALGUNAS HORAS ANTES::::

El día parecía estar tranquilo, el condenado viejo les había puesto un entrenamiento entretenido, tanto que ya Damien estaba eufórico por comenzar

—Chicas ¿Están listas?—las aludidas negaron y comenzaron a alejarse de los chicos tranquilamente, Damien las abucheo por eso, pero Wendy comenzó a sujetarse su cabello negro en una coleta alta, aventó su boina rosa y Stan por reflejo la atrapo

—Justo como un perro—se burló Craig, Stan no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo por su acto.

Wendy se quitó su abrigo mostrando una blusa blanca de tirantes y el abrigo lo amarro a su cintura, en cambio Marjorine se quitó su vestido, quedando únicamente con una blusa verde de tirantes y un short

— ¡Mucha ropa!—grito Damien

— ¡Cállate!— rugieron Butters y Stan

—Esperen… ¿Esa es su ropa de combate? ¿Por qué ellas tienen su ropa de combate? ¿Acaso ya sabían que pelearían?—Pregunto Craig

—Siempre peleamos ¿Por qué no traerla?—pregunto Token extrañado

Wendy corrió hacia Marjorine, la rubia corrió hacia Wendy, los chicos tomaron asiento en el suelo, porque definitivamente abría pelea de gatas

Ambas chicas aventaron un puñetazo que choco con el contrario, los chicos jurarían que vieron como el viento fue cortado, Marjorine giro sobre sí misma para darle una patada en los costados a la morocha, está en cambio la detuvo con su mano.

Ambas retrocedieron mirándose con molestia, volvieron a arremeter con fuerza donde puñetazos y patadas gobernaban.

Ambas terminaron nuevamente separadas, jadeando y sudando por el ejercicio aplicado

—5 grandes a que Marjorine gana—aposto Christopher

— ¿Estas de coña, verdad?—Craig no lo podía creer— ¿Tan poca fe le tienes que apuestas poco? 10 grandes a que gana Wendy—

Las apuestas se abrieron

— ¡Ya estoy harta!—rugieron ambas chicas, los chicos pararon en seco, sintiendo ese sudor frio

Wendy despidió una bola de energía de sus manos, la rubia a duras penas alcanzo a esquivar, la esfera toco el suelo y este exploto

— ¿¡Quieres matarme acaso!?—

—Si eso hace que gane—la morocha se encogió de hombros, la de ojos oscuros volvió a repetir la acción, esta vez le dio a la chica y mando a volar a varios metros, cuando la rubia reacciona de su aturdimiento vio como otra esfera se acercaba, hizo unas piruetas hacia atrás apoyándose de sus manos.

Los chicos aprovecharon para calificar las maniobras de la rubia.

10 = Stan

9 = Butters

8 = Christopher

10 = Damien

7 = Craig

5 = Token

Todos miraron al chico

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Token confundido—Pudo haberlo hecho mejor—los chicos asintieron.

Mientras los chicos discutían sobre volar con estilo y caer, la rubia seguía esquivando las esferas, sabía que su amiga pronto caería en agotamiento, cuando las esferas ya no llegaron sonrió victoriosa

—Me toca—anuncio limpiándose el sudor de la frente, alzo uno de sus pies y lo azoto contra la tierra, haciendo que esta se levantara como si tuviera vida propia

—Eso no me detendrá—Wendy alzo su mano, la cual brillo con intensidad, un haz de luz salió disparado hacia la rubia, la cual no pareció preocuparle, en cambio junto sus palmas con fuerza y el suelo debajo de ellos comenzó a vibrar, la rubia brinco lejos de la inevitable explosión que abría cuando el poder de Wendy chocara contra su barrera de tierra

— ¡Merde!—grito uno de los chicos cuando cayeron sobre si mismos a causa del terremoto, incluso Wendy parecía tener problemas para mantenerse de pie, del suelo comenzó a brotar una inmensa cantidad de plantas y árboles.

—Deberían contratarla para restableces los bosques—hablo Stan encima de Craig

—Hippie—le gruño el de abajo, y es que ambos ya habían cedido en tratar de separarse, cada vez que Stan se levantaba de encima el temblor le hacía caer de nuevo, caía en blandito pero Craig ya estaba adolorido.

Las explosiones que se escuchaban solo los incitaban a tratar de levantarse, y es que ante sus vistas solo había árboles que seguían creciendo

— ¡Nos estamos perdiendo la mejor parte!—exclamaron Christopher y Damien al unísono

::::::EN OTRO LADO::::::

Wendy apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas su vista comenzaba a ponerse borrosa, el sudor cayendo por su barbilla, Marjorine por su parte estaba cansada, haber exagerado con las plantas fue lo peor, aun no sabía controlar su poder y los arboles seguían creciendo debido a eso.

Ambas estaban sudorosas y su respiración se hacía entrecortada

—Ríndete, no tienes oportunidad—hablo Wendy mostrando seguridad que ya no tenia

—Eres tú la que no la tiene—

Volvieron al inicio, donde solo daban golpes a diestra y siniestra, consiguiendo detener los golpes

Wendy resbalo debido a su visibilidad decreciendo, Marjorine aprovecho para hacer que algunas plantas enredaran en su totalidad a la de cabello negro.

Justo en ese momento llegaron los chicos, Damien cayó de rodillas al ver como su victoria era arrebatada de entre la billetera

— ¿Perdió?—pregunto anonadado Stan, para su fortuna el no había apostado nada.

Antes de que alguien pudiera maldecir a la de cabello negro esta brillo en su totalidad, creando una explosión.

.

.

.

El terremoto ceso y cuando los chicos volvieron a mirar ambas jóvenes estaban cara a cara, mirándose con un odio intenso, los chicos creyeron que las cosas recién comenzaban, pero las chicas se desplomaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿¡Pero que mierda!?—exclamo molesto Damien

—Esto es un robo ¡Exijo mi dinero!—le secundo Christopher

—No gane ni perdí…pero me siento timado—hablo Token, Craig por su parte prefirió callar su dolor.

Butters se apresuró a cargar a su hermana, Stan hizo lo mismo con Wendy

—En otra historia, si esto fue empate ¿Actuamos como si jamás hubiéramos apostado?—los chicos asintieron, al menos esa propuesta les curaba el alma.

— ¡Los siguientes!—el grito repentino de su profesor les hizo meditar unos segundos, Butters y Stan se alejaron con prisa del campo de batalla

— ¿Quiénes eran los siguientes?—pregunto Token confundido, Damien corrió lejos del chico de color en cuanto un rayo se impactó contra Token

— ¿Le ha matado?—pregunto Butters horrorizado, Christopher se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al cuerpo que sacaba humo a algunos metros de distancia de él

Token apareció detrás de Craig mientras reía divertido, limpiándose la tierra de su ropa, el cuerpo humeante se desintegro en polvo

— ¿Realmente creerías que me ganarías con eso?—Craig sonrió arrogante ante la pregunta de su amigo de color

—Solo estoy calentando—trono sus nudillos—no planeo que esto termine fácilmente—.

El suelo debajo de Token se movió como si tuviera mente propia, levitando alrededor de él para proteger de cualquier ataque a distancia de su amigo monótono.

—Cualquiera diría que tiene telequinesis—hablo Butters

—Ese poder no existe—hablo Stan molesto

Token hizo un triángulo con sus dedos y a los instantes un triángulo gigante de tierra cayo donde había estado Craig, esta pirámide rocosa exploto dejando ver a un Craig con mirada estoica, su cuerpo parecía emanar bastante electricidad, Token levanto sus manos y varias rocas del lugar se levantaron, lanzándoselas hacia Craig, quien no hacía ningún movimiento, las rocas explotaban al ser alcanzadas por un rayo

—Déjate de juegos Token—anuncio con su tono de voz aburrido

—Tú eres el que juega—anuncio el chico frunciendo el ceño…ambos amigos sonrieron al unísono.

Del suelo se levantó un gigante de tierra, en cambio los ojos de Craig cambiaron, despidiendo energía pura de todos los poros de su piel, dándole una apariencia de armadura eléctrica.

Cada vez que el gigante de tierra ponía sus puños en el cuerpo de Craig, se escuchaba un trueno, y la parte del gigante se desintegraba, para restablecerse a los segundos, los chicos estaban tan sumergidos en esa batalla de videojuego que jamás se dieron cuenta que la vegetación a su alrededor comenzó a crecer nuevamente

— ¡Mierda! ¿¡Porque eres así Token!?—Regaño Damien al ser incapaz de ver, todo por culpa de esos arboles

Craig miro a su alrededor, tan concentrado había estado con el gigante, (al que acababa de destruir) que jamás se dio cuenta cuando Token desapareció y esas plantas no ayudaban

— ¿Dónde es que se metió?—se preguntó a sí mismo, una débil sonrisa autosuficiente se asomó por la curvatura de sus labios—Te encontré—susurro al tiempo que hacía que un rayo se impactara al suelo, los chicos seguían sin ver nada.

El suelo humeaba por el fuerte impacto, Token salió del lugar con las puntas de su cabello ahora en puntas humeando

—Odio tu estúpido GPS humano—

Craig no perdió tiempo y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con ambas manos

— ¡No! ¡No otra vez Craig!—gruño Damien quien ya se había abierto camino

— ¿Por qué será que siempre vemos el principio y el final de la pelea?—pregunto hastiado Christopher

—Mala suerte. ¿Sera que te bañaste?—Stan solo bromeaba, pero su rostro divertido paso a una de asombro—No jodas… ¿En serio?—

— ¿Crees que tengo tiempo para bañarme?—

— ¿Podrían callarse? No escucho lo que está sucediendo—Butters debes en cuando tenía bolas para hablarle así a sus amigos

—Pero podrías darte una idea—Stan señalo hacia arriba, la televisión, el estéreo, y otros aparatos eléctricos girando en círculos encima de ellos

—Para la otra, quiero pelear contra él—gruño Damien mientras miraba todo con furia, los chicos no sabían cuando había llegado, y no les importaba.

— ¿Ese es mi consola de juegos?—pregunto Stan

—Oh si, olvide decirte que te la pedí prestada justo cuando saliste de tu casa—el castaño aseguro

— Por pedir prestada quieres decir que la hurtaste ¿Cierto?—Stan se sujetó el puente de la nariz—La acababa de comprar ¿Lo sabias?—

—Y es por eso que jamás te darías cuenta—

Los chicos vieron como Token esquivaba las corrientes eléctricas que eran enviadas hacia él, los chicos entraron en pánico porque se dirigían exactamente hacia ellos

— ¡Electro shock!—

Ese grito les hizo saber lo que se avecinaba, Stan miro con horror como su consola explotaba sacando una gran cantidad de energía que se dirigía al suelo como cometa, lo mismo pasaba con los demás aparatos.

Damien cayó de rodillas al ver como todo lo electrónico volvía a desaparecer.

Una fuerte explosión sacudió todo el lugar, los ataques se dirigían única y exclusivamente al chico de color, el cual esquivaba todo a duras penas, colocando barreras de tierra de grandes proporciones entre él y la electricidad…

En resumen.

Los aparatos eléctricos murieron en vano en esa batalla.

— ¡No!—el grito de Damien caía en lo dramático, Stan tuvo que controlarse para no darle el óscar— ¡Han muerto!—sollozo miserablemente— ¡Han muerto por nada!—golpeo el suelo con furia

—El ganador de este encuentro ha sido Token—anuncio el profesor apareciendo de la nada

— ¿Qué?—preguntaron todos (exceptuando a las inconscientes y a Damien)

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Craig sacando chispas de los ojos, y no es que quisiera, tardaría unos segundos en desconectarse

—Por dos sencillas razones, la primera: acabas de romper todo lo eléctrico y no pude ver el final de la telenovela, y segundo…—el profesor miro a Damien—bueno, asumo que Damien ya quiere desahogarse—

—Genial, lo que me faltaba, lo hacen enojar y yo pago los platos rotos—Christopher se quejó abiertamente

— ¿Me temes ahora?—Damien olvido su furia solo para molestar a su amigo

—Para nada, solo será un poco más difícil vencerte—

—Déjense de parloteos y comiencen, no tengo el maldito día—el profesor realmente no estaba de buenas

Christopher se descolgó la pala que tenía en la espalda

—Êtes-vous prêt? Damien—pregunto burlón el chico, en ese extraño dialecto que solo pocos hablaban

—Te hare mierda—aseguro el oji-rojo.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuara…**_


End file.
